Benutzer:SNESuser/SNESusers NDS Spiele
SNESusers Nintendo 3DS Spiele (Stand 23.1.2014 / 13 Games) *Animal Crossing - New Leaf *Bit Trip Saga *Mario Kart 7 *Mario und Luigi – Dreamteam Brothers *Nintendogs *Paper Mario – Sticker Star *Pokemon X *Proffessor Layton und die Maske der Wunder *Street Fighter 4 *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Zelda - Ocarina of Time *Zelda – A Link between worlds SNESusers Nintendo DS Spiele (Stand 23.1.2014 / 311 Games) *100 Denk & Logikspiele *101-in-1 Explosive Megamix USA *1Hands on Tangrams *200 Klassische Buecher *3-in-1 Uno & Skip-Bo & Uno Freefall *42 All-Time Classics *Actionloop *Advance Wars - Dual Strike *Advance Wars Dark Conflict *Alice im Wunderland *Anno - Create A New World *Anno1701 *Another Code - Two Memories *Apollo Justice - Ace Attorny *Art Academy *Assasains Creed 2 *Asterix & Obelix XXL 2 - Mission Wifix *AugenTraining DS *Bakugan *Bakugan 2 *Bakugan Rise of the Resistance *Batman *Beat City *BeyBlade metal fusion Cyber Pegasus *Biene Maja, Die - Klatschmohnwiese in Gefahr *Blocks Mania *Bomberman 2 *Bomberman Land Touch! *Bomberman Story DS *Bubble Bobble Revolution *Call of Duty 4 *Call of Duty Black Ops *Call of Duty modern warfare *Call of Duty WorldWar *Captain America *Cars 2 *Castlevania - Dawn of Sorrow *Castlevania - Dawn of Sorrow *Castlevania Order of Ecclesia *Castlevania Portrait of Ruin *Children Of Mana *Chocobo Tales *City Life DS *Combat of Giant Dinosaurs *Combat of Giants Dragons *ComicBookDS *Cooking Mama *Cooking Mama 3 *Crazy Machines 2 *CreamAndCheese *Crossword DS *De Blob 2 *Dementium 2 *Dementium Die Anstalt *Diddy Kong Racing *Digimon World - Dawn *Digimon World Championship *Digimon World DS *Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde *Dr. Kawashima's Mehr Gehirn-Jogging *Dragblade *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball Z - Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Quest IV - The Chapters of the Chosen *Dragon Quest IX – Hüter des Himmels *Dragon Quest Monsters Joker *Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 *Dragon Quest V - Die Hand der Himmelsbraut *Dragon Quest VI – Wandler zwischen d. Welten *Dragonball Kai *Dragonball Origins *Dragonball Origins 2 *Dragonology *Drawn to Life Spongebob *Drawn to Life the next Chapter *Duell der Magier *Electroplankton *Eledees *Elite Beat Agents *Emily the Strange Strangerous *Exit DS *Fashion Designer High Fashion *FiFa 10 *FIFA 11 *FIFA Street *Final Fantasy - The 4 Heroes of Light *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - Echoes of Time *Final Fantasy III *Final Fantasy IV *Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Grimoire of the Rift *Final Fantasy XII - Revenant Wings *Fire Emblem - Shadow Dragon *Fit for Fun *From the Abyss *Ghost Trick *Giana Sisters *Golden Sun - Die dunkle Daemmerung *Goldeneye *Green Lantern *GTA Chinatown Wars *Harry Poterr 6 *Harry Potter 7 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 *Harvest Moon DS Grand Bazaar *Harvest Moon Island of Happiness *Heroes Of Mana *HoneyComb *Hugo - Zauberei im Trollwald *Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich Minion Chaos *Inazuma Eleven *Iron Man 2 *Jam Sessions 2 *James Pond *Jigapix Pets *Jump Super Stars *Jump Ultimate Stars *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days *Kingdom Hearts Recoded *Kirby - Power Paintbrush *Kirby Mass Attack *Kirby Mouse Attack *Kirby SuperStar Ultra *Knobelspiele *Kochkurs - Was Wollen Wir Heute Kochen *Korg DS-10 *Langenscheidt Basic-Woerterbuch *Last Window *Lego Harry Potter *Lego Ninjago *Lego Rockband *Lego Star Wars - The Complete Saga *Lego Star Wars III The Clone Wars *Logic Cubes *Logische Maschinen *Lord of the Rings Aragorns Quest *Lost Identities *Lost Magic *Magic Made Fun *Magical Starsign *Maplestory DS English Patch *Mario Kart DS *Mario Party *Mario Slam Basketball *Mario und Luigi 3 *Mario und Luigi Partners in Time *Mario und Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen *Mario und Sonic bei den olympischen Winterspielen *Mario Vs Donkey Kong 2 *Marvel Trading Card Game *Master all Classics *Matchstick Puzzle by DS *MegaMan StarForce 2 Zerker x Saurian *Megaman Zero Collection *Megaman ZX *Megaman ZX Advent *Metal Slug 7 *Metroid Prime Hunters *Metropolis Crime *Might and Magic Clash of Heroes *Monster Rancher DS *Moon *Music MonStars *My Sims *My Sims Agents *My Sims Kingdom *My Sims Party *My Sims Skyheroes *MySims Kingdom *Mystery Dungeon - Shiren the Wanderer *N-Plus *Nanostray *Nanostray2 *Naruto - Ninja Destiny *Naruto - Ninja Destiny II *Naruto Ninja Council *Naruto Ninja Council 2 *Naruto Ninja Council 3 *Naruto Ninja Council 4 *Naruto Shippuden - Shinobi Rumble *Naruto vs Sasuke *Need for Speed Carbon *Need for Speed Most Wanted *Need for Speed ProStreet *Need for Speed Undercover *Neopets *New Super Mario Bros. *New super Mario Bros. 3 *Nintendo Touch Golf - Birdie Challenge *Okamiden *One Piece Giant Battle *One Piece Gigant Battle *onlinejukebox *Percy jackson Diebe im Olymp *Petz Bunnyz *Petz Fantasy *Petz Hamsterz Superstars *Petz My Kitten Family *Phantasy Star Zero *Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Justice For All *Picross 3D *Picross DS *Plants vs. Zombies *Pokemon HeartGold *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Erkundungsteam Blau *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Erkundungsteam Himmel *Pokemon Perl *Pokemon Platin *Pokemon Ranger *Pokemon Ranger - Finsternis über Almia *Pokemon Ranger 3 *Pokemon Schwarz *Pokemon Schwarz 2 *Pokemon Weiss *Pokemon Weiss2 *Popstars *Power Rangers Super Legends *Prey the Stars *Prince Of Persia The Fallen King *Prism Light *Pro Evolution Soccer 6 *Professor Layton und das Mysteriöse Dorf *Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms *Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft *Proffessor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora *Puzzle League DS *Quiz Taxi Deutschland Tour *Rabbids go home *Rayman Raving Rabbids *Rayman Raving rabbids 2 *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party *Resident Evil - Deadly Silence *Robots *Rollercoaster Park *Rooms The Main Building *Rub Rabbits!, The *Runaway A Twist of Fate *Runaway The Dream of the Turtle *Rune Factory A Fantasy Harvest Moon *Scribblenauts *Scurge - Hive *Sega Superstar Tennis *Shaun White Snowboarding *Sim Animals Africa *Sim City Creator *Sim City DS *Sims 2 Pets *Skate It *SNK vs Capcom Card Fighters DS *Snowboard Kids - SBK *Sokoban DS *Solatorobo *Soma-Bringer--Englisch- *Sonic Chronicles - The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Classic Collection *Sonic Colours *Sonic Rush Adventure *Soul Bubbles *Spectrobes Beyound the Portals *Speed Racer *Spider-Man - Battle for New York *SpiderMan - Edge of Time *Spiderman - Shattered Dimension *Spiderman - Web of Shadows *SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Globs Of Doom *Spore Creatures *Spore Hero Arena *Star Fox Command *Star Wars the force unleashed *Star Wars Unleashed 2 *StarWars the Clone Wars Jedi Aliance *Suikoden *Super Mario 64 DS *Super Monkey Ball - Touch & Roll *Super Princess Peach *Super Scribblenauts *Tenchu Dark Secret *Tetris DS *The Legend of Spyro - The Eternal Night *The World Ends With You *Time Hollow *Tomb Raider - Legend *Tomb Raider Underworld *Tony Hawk's American Sk8land *Tornado *TrackMania DS *Trackmania Turbo *Transformers2 - Autobots *Trauma Center - Under the Knife *Ultimate Mortal Kombat *Uno 52 *Urbz - Sims in the City, The *Viewtiful Joe - Double Trouble! *Wario Ware - Touched *Wario Ware - Do It Yourself *Witches & Vampires - Ghost Pirates of Ashburry *Worms - Open Warfare *Worms - Open Warfire2 *Yoshis island DS *Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship 2007 *Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship 2008 *Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship 2009 *Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship 2010 – Reverse of Arcadia *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011 - Over the Nexus *Zelda Phantom Hourglass *Zelda Spirit Tracks *Zoo Tycoon2 *Zubo